Mixed feelings
by joeypotter85
Summary: This is an alternate universe story, its based after graduation. The character Emily is not mine, I borrowed her from Pretty Little Liars, this is not a crossover
1. Mixed feelings

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the shows high school character Emily isn't completely mine, borrowed her from Pretty Little Liars, not a crossover though.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Mixed feelings:**_

_**Chapter #1**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Pacey where have you been? We need to go now.", urges Jack as I walk through the front door. Whoa, what is his hurry? By the look on his face its easy to tell that something is wrong. Jack looks really stressed out right now. Did something happen? Should I be worried?**

" **Why? Whats up?", I inquire not bothering to take off my coat. Not once have I ever seen Jack this worked up. He is starting to scare me a little bit. I hope everything is alright. Oh crap what if something bad happened to Andie? I know he was supposed to go and see her this weekend. Could something have happened to her? I shouldn't get ahead of myself.**

" **Joey is in the hospital.", explains Jack much to my disbelief. She's what?! Why is Joey in the hospital? Is she okay? Is she hurt? Was she in an accident? Oh man, this can't be good. Jack is right, we need to go and now. If anything bad happened to Joey that I wasn't there to prevent I would never forgive myself.**

" **What happened?", I ask still unable to comprehend what Jack has just told me. If Potter is in the hospital it must be serious. A million thoughts run through my mind and all of them scare the hell out of me. A sinking feeling forms in the pit of my stomach as endless possibilities fly through my head.**

**Grabbing his car keys, Jack heads for toward the door," Lucas beat the hell out of her."**

**Curling up a fist at my side, I follow Jack outside," You go on ahead, I'll meet you at the hospital."**

" **Where are you going?", questions Jack with a look of confusion. Does he really need to ask? He isn't going to like the answer. I'm going to kick the shit out of Lucas! That bastard has no right laying a finger on Joey, but to put her in the hospital? I'm going to pound his face in!**

" **Don't worry about it.", I mutter before opening the driver door to my jeep and climbing in. Lucas thinks he can slap Joey around and get away with it? That prick has another thing coming. I knew Joey staying with him after their last huge fight was a bad idea and she did anyway. Why can't she listen to me for once.**

" **It's not worth it Pacey.", I hear Jack call from behind me. It's not worth it? Like hell its not! That jerk laid his hands on Joey! He is going to deserve what he has coming to him. I'm going to make Lucas regret what he did and make sure he thinks twice about ever coming near Joey again.**

" **That prick put Potter in the hospital!", I exclaim unable to control my anger. For the life of me, I will never understand what Joey ever saw in that creep. All he ever did was try to control her. Joey is her own person; she can do whatever the hell she wants. She sure as hell doesn't need his permission!**

**Stepping in front of my jeep, Jack prevents me from leaving," Which is where we should be."**

**Letting out a frustrated sigh, I open the passenger door of my jeep," Lucas better hope I never run into him."**

" **He'll get what he deserves, trust me.", assures Jack before climbing in. We take off down the road; I drive as fast as I can. All I can think about right now is Joey. I can't imagine what she must have been through today. I hope she is alright. What the hell gives Lucas the right to lay a hand on her? What kind of guy puts a girl in the hospital?**

" **Damn right he will.", I vow mostly to myself. Jack might have stopped me now, but if I ever see Lucas he is a dead man. Soon as I make sure Joey is ok, I'm forbidding her from ever seeing him again. If she is smart she won't argue with me either. All I want is for her to be safe and if she can't see that then that's not my problem.**

" **Come on, lets go see Joey.", advises Jack with more than a hint of concern in his voice. I'm sure the same thoughts that are running through my mind are running through his right now as well. All I want is to make sure Joey is alright, that is all that I care about right now. If she is in the hospital obviously something bad must have happened to her.**

" **For his sake she had better be alright.", I warn with an agitated breath. We pull into the hospital parking lot and I park in the first space I find. Getting out of the jeep, Jack and I both make a beeline for the front entrance. Once inside we both head straight to the receptionist desk and explain why we're here before simultaneously asking where we can find Joey. …..**

**This is chapter 1, tell me what you think. Like it, hate it? Should I continue or not? I will update often if I see people are reading and leaving comments. Enjoy**


	2. Where's Joey

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the shows high school graduation. The character Emily isn't completely mine, borrowed her from Pretty Little Liars, not a crossover though.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Mixed feelings:**_

_**Chapter #2**_

_**(Jack's pov)**_

" **Where is Joey?", demands Pacey as we barge through the waiting room doors. Not exactly how I would have gone about it, but I guess this works. We're greeted soon enough by a young female doctor. I'm assuming that she must be Joey's by the way she walked over to us. Perfect someone who can help us and let us see Joey finally.**

" **Who are you?", questions the lady doctor with a raised eyebrow. Who are we? Is she being serious right now? We're two of Joey's best friends that's who we are! No more questions, take us to her damn room already! All I want to do is see Joey, make sure she's alright and give her a kiss. I don't have time for idle chit-chat and neither does Pacey.**

" **We're two of her best friends, where is she?", I respond with a slightly impatient breath. The last thing I want is to come off as rude but I'm worried about Joey. If she is in here obviously something terrible happened to her. If this doctor has a heart she'll back off and bring us to Joey's room without any more inquiries.**

" **She is in intensive care.", confides the doctor in a hesitant voice. Wow, intensive care? This must be serious. Geez what the hell did that bastard do to Joey? I swear if she is in critical condition or severely injured Pacey won't have to worry about kicking Lucas' ass because I will murder him.**

**Pushing his way past the doctor, Pacey makes his way down the hall," Come on Jack, let****s see if Potter is alright."**

**Following after the two of us, the doctor swiftly blocks our path," You can't just walk back there."**

" **Watch us.", mutters Pacey in a gruff tone before continuing down the hallway. Pacey is just as worried for Joey as I am. He has no idea where the hell he is going though. I'm not even sure we're on the right floor for intensive care. Maybe if I just talk with this doctor she will take us to Joey. It couldn't hurt to try I guess.**

" **Look doctor…", I start but just as soon stop when I realize that I never caught her name. Crap that probably would have been helpful. How am I supposed to convince this doctor to let us go see Joey if I don't even know her name? I really should have thought this through a bit more.**

" **Fields, Emily Fields.", pipes in the doctor with a kind smile. Ah, there we go. This is progress. Now I know who the hell I am speaking to finally. With hope Emily will take us to Joey after I explain how concerned we are for our friends' wellbeing. How could she not? I'm not about to let Pacey talk though, he'll get us thrown out.**

" **Yeah, whatever. We're going to see our friend whether you like it or not.", interrupts Pacey before I have a chance to get a word out edgewise. The look on Emily's face is one of agitation to say the least. Thankfully she doesn't argue with Pacey but leads us in the direction of Joey's room. Huh, she must have realized we weren't leaving anytime soon. At least she didn't call security and have them escort us out.**

…

**(Joey's pov)**

" **Pacey?", I call out in a soft and sleepy tone as I open my eyes and am greeted by him and Jack. What are these two doing here? How did they know**** I was in here? When did they get here? More importantly where is the doctor with my pain medicine? I'm dying currently. I attempt to sit up but sharp pains race through my body and I quickly decide otherwise.**

" **Joey, what happened?", questions Pacey before taking a seat beside my bed. What happened? That is a good question. I don't exactly remember much. The only thing I know for sure is that I had an argument with Lucas, after that it's a blank. Next thing I know, I'm waking up here with Emily as my doctor and sore as hell.**

"**You're asking me? Last I can recall is a fight with Lucas and then waking up here.", I confess with a tired sigh. Not only am I in agony, but I ache all over. My head is killing me. I hope Emily has medicine, preferably painkillers, for me. All I want to do is take something, eat and go to sleep. I'm tired as hell.**

" **You don't know what happened?", inquires Jack with an eyebrow raised in confusion. How could I? The last thing I remember is Lucas coming over and picking a fight with me. Apparently he must have found out that Pacey and I used to date and wasn't too happy about it. I tried telling him that was back in high school but he didn't want to hear anything that I had to say. Next thing I know I'm in the hospital and Emily is taking care of me.**

**(Emily's pov)**

**Walking up behind Jack, I pick up Joey's chart," Kind of hard to remember anything when you're out cold."**

**Wincing as she attempts to sit up, Joey glances up at me," Well if it isn't my new favorite doctor."**

" **Hey Joey, how is your head?", I question with a smile as I examine her gently. Poor girl has quite a welt on her forehead; she even needed a few stitches. Thankfully Joey will make a slow and steady recovery. She'll be in here for a week or so but after that she'll be able to leave. I'll be taking caring of her the entire time that she's here.**

" **Hurts like hell.", confides Joey with an agitated sigh. It isn't hard to tell that she's not exaggerating; Joey was banged up pretty bad when I first saw her. I'm not too worried though, she is a tough girl, always has been. She'll be up and about in no time. I'll bet that she is going to be happy to hear that I brought her some painkillers. These will make her feel better in no time.**

" **Well, I have painkillers for you Joey.", I inform before pouring Joey a glass of water. I hand her the glass and two pills which she happily takes and swallows down. There, I knew those would cheer her up. One thing is for certain, Joey sure is fortunate that her injuries aren't too serious. Sure she has a gnash on her forehead, two cracked ribs, a broken arm and fractured ankle…but things could have been a hell of a lot worse. Thankfully this prick is going to be behind bars for a long while and won't be able to hurt Joey anymore.**

" **Thank God.", mutter Joey as she lays back in bed. I watch as she closes her eyes briefly, Joey looks relaxed for once. I'm glad that I ran into her, maybe it could have been under better circumstances though. I haven't seen Joey in years; I remember when I used to babysit her. The one neighborhood boy would always chase her around and taunt her. I used to think that it was just the cutest thing ever. ….**


	3. What happened?

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the shows high school graduation. The character Emily isn't completely mine, borrowed her from Pretty Little Liars, not a crossover though.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Mixed feelings:**_

_**Chapter #3**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **How long will you be in here Joe?", I question with a look of concern taking of my features. There's a part of me that still wants to find and kick the crap out of Lucas. I know that it won't do me any good though. What else am I supposed to do though? I'm not about to let that prick get away with what he did to Joey.**

" **I don't know.", admits Joey with a tired breath. It isn't difficult to see that she is exhausted. All I want to do is lay down beside Joey and cradle her in my arms. Nothing would comfort me more than to watch her sleep. It has been years since I last held Joey.**** I miss the feel of her in my arms, her kisses, her smile, her laugh, the way she would become angry with me, how we argued…I miss everything about this girl.**

" **Doc?", ponders Jack before I even have the chance to open my mouth. Seriously, Joey looks fairly banged up. Is she going to be in here for a while? I'll come visit her every chance that I'm able to. Making sure Joey has a quick recovery is my only concern at this point.**

" **A few days to a week or so at the most.", responds Emily much to my relief. That isn't too bad. Joey looks pretty roughed up but she's a tough girl. I don't plan on leaving her side anytime soon. All I want to do is stay by Joey's side and take care of her anyway that I possibly can.**

**Gladly taking an Advil for her headache, Joey gulps down the last of her water," With a doctor as attentive as you, I'm alright with that."**

**Checking Joey's vitals, Emily places a blanket over her," I'll make sure you're fixed up like new Joey, promise."**

_**(Jack's pov)**_

" **It's nice to know that I'm finally in good hands.", comments Joey with a thankful smile taking over her face. I honestly believe that she is too. This Emily really seems to care about Joey a lot. I'm glad to see Potter is doing alright. When I first got the call that she was in the hospital I didn't know what to think. I panicked. All I could do was think the worst. Thankfully my worst fears weren't confirmed and Joey is fine.**

" **That's what I'm here for Joey.", reminds Emily with a light squeeze of her hand. The look on Joey's face is one of content. It is easy to see Joey is in good hands. Emily seems to genuinely care about her. I wonder if these two know one another somehow. It sure would explain why Emily is going out of her way to make sure that Joey gets the best care.**

" **Doctor, side bar?", ponders Pacey before standing from his seat beside Joey. I glance up at him with a look of confusion. What could Pacey possibly want to talk with Emily about? He should know that anything he has to discuss with her he can do so in front of Joey and I. The expression on Joey's face reflects mine; Pacey doesn't have to hide anything.**

" **Whatever you have to ask Emily you can ask right here Witter.", chimes in Joey with a look that clearly says don't argue with me on this. She has a point, nothing Pacey has to say needs to be said in private. I'm sure Emily will have no issue answering whatever questions Pacey may have.**

**Pouring Joey another glass of water, Emily hands it to her," you sure have a lot of spunk Joey."**

**Sitting in a nearby chair once more, Pacey laughs to himself," Oh yeah, she's a real livewire."**

" **Doctor Fields, how bad are Joey's injuries?", I ask before Pacey ever has a chance to. I'm not an idiot, I know that is exactly what he wanted to talk with her about. Why not put the question out in the open? It isn't like its not something that Joey and I would both like to know as well. She sure is banged up pretty badly.**

" **Well, she has stitches in her forehead, two cracked ribs, a broken arm and fractured ankle.", confides Emily without hesitation. Wow that sounds worse than it looks. Joey has two cracked ribs? What the hell did that bastard do to her? Right now I think that is safe to say that Pacey isn't the only one who wants to kick the crap out of Lucas. If I so much as see him anywhere near her, I'll make sure he is in the hospital next.**

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **Joey, I don't care what you say, you're done with Lucas.", warns Pacey in a stern voice. No arguments from me, I'm done with that jerk. All he ever did was try to control me. I'm sick and tired of all his crap. After he accused me of sneaking around with Pacey behind his back, I ended things with him. That's actually how our whole argument began.**

" **You don't think that I know that? I told Lucas exactly that and ended up in here.", I point out with a frustrated breath. He didn't take me telling him that we were through too well. Last thing I recall was him slapping me across the face. Next thing that I knew I woke up in the hospital with Emily by my side. She truly is an amazing doctor; Emily cleaned out my wounds and stitched my forehead up. I don't know where I would be without her right now. …**


	4. Stay with me lets reminisce

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the shows high school graduation. The character Emily isn't completely mine, borrowed her from Pretty Little Liars, not a crossover though.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Mixed feelings:**_

_**Chapter #4**_

_**(Joey's pov continued)**_

**" ****Look at it this way, he is behind bars now.", comforts Emily with a gentle squeeze of my hand. That is a big relief. Now I can sleep without fear that he'll somehow try to come after me. Honestly I don't know why I stayed with Lucas as long as I did. He was a complete prick.**

**" ****That actually does make me feel a ton better Emily, thanks. If only I had another place to stay though.", I add as an afterthought. While I might not have shared an apartment with Lucas, that doesn't mean that I feel safe going back to mine and living alone. I would much rather have someone there who could take care of me and keep me company.**

**" ****You could always stay with me.", suggests Emily without so much as a second thought. Is she being serious right now? I would love that! Emily used to be my babysitter when I was a kid. Staying with her would be awesome! I love having her around and she knows exactly what to say to make me smile that much is for sure.**

**" ****You mean it?", I ask with an arched eyebrow. I hope that she does, I would love nothing more than to stay with Emily. My only other option would be moving in with Jack and Pacey. While I have no doubt in my mind that the two of them would make amazing roommates, I'm not sure that I could deal with Pacey constantly trying to find ways to get me back. It isn't exactly a secret that he is still in love with me. it isn't that I don't still love him, I'm just not all that sure I'm ready to consider giving him a second chance.**

**Putting my medical chart aside, Emily grabs my dinner plate when it arrives," Sure why not."**

**Clearing his throat to catch my attention, Pacey pipes in," How about because she barely knows you."**

**" ****I used to babysit Joey.", points out Emily with a chuckle. That's true, she did. I remember whenever my parents went out and Bessie wasn't home, I'd spend hours with Emily. We used to play to funniest games ever. I loved every minute that I got to spend with Emily; she was the best babysitter ever.**

**(Emily's pov)**

**" ****Wait until Bessie finds out you're my doctor.", exclaims Joey with a playful laugh. It isn't long before I join in with her. I haven't seen Bessie in years. We went to high school together. Babysitting Joey was always an adventure, especially when she was playing with the neighbor boy. That kid would spend hours taunting, teasing and chasing Joey around the yard. It was the cutest thing ever. **

**" ****I haven't seen her in years.", I gush with a growing smirk making its way across my features. Bessie and I went to high school together, we were pretty good friends. I remember the day she told Joey their mother had passed away. It had to have been the worst day ever, Joey would not stop crying. I felt so bad for her. **

**" ****She has a kid now.", confides Joey between bites of her dinner. No way, Bessie has a kid? That's amazing! I couldn't picture her with one but I'll bet anything that she's a great mother. Joey must be a proud aunt. I wonder how old the little one is right now. I'm going to have to remember to give Bessie a call one of these days.**

**Sitting on the edge of Joey's bed, Jack raises an eyebrow in interest," You used to babysit Joey?"**

**" ****Yep, all the time. I remember this one always chasing her around and torturing her.", I joke with an amused chuckle. Pacey was quite the trouble maker when he was a kid. He never left poor Joey alone. Every chance he had he was bothering her and running after her. It was the funniest thing to watch. I used to swear he had a thing for her, wonder if I was right.**

**" ****Not much has changed, he still does.", teases Jack with a shake of his head. I didn't think that it had. Those two were always bickering about something. They were once sworn enemies as kids. Pacey always knew how to push Joey's buttons that much is for sure. I'll bet anything that he still does.**

**" ****They always say that you tease the ones that you love.", I taunt with a light nudge to Pacey's side. Its not difficult to see that he cares a great deal for Joey. He must the way that he charged into the hospital and demanded to see her. I have never seen anyone so worried in my life. Guess if I were him I would have been just as worried. Joey was bruised up pretty good but she'll make a full recovery in no time.**

**" ****There goes the rest of my appetite.", mutters Joey with a frown evident as she pushes her half eaten plate away. Shaking my head I can't help but chuckle. Some things will never change. I'm glad that she is at least smiling and has her sense of humor about everything. ….**


	5. Pacey's crush

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the shows high school graduation. The character Emily isn't completely mine, borrowed her from Pretty Little Liars, not a crossover though.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Mixed feelings:**_

_**Chapter #5**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

**" ****Potter, I'm right here.", I acknowledge with a scowl as her and the others share a laugh at my expense. I would like to think that I have matured some since we were kids. I'm not chasing after Joey anymore…well not as much as I used to at least. I was only having a little fun. How could I not? Joey was one of the only girls that I knew at the time, I had to tease her.**

**" ****Which is why I said it Witter.", responds Joey with a light poke to my side. Oooh she had better watch it. Just because Joey is in the hospital does not mean that I am above teasing the hell out of her. I have an advantage; she can't kick my ass right now. Joey had better play nice if she knows what is good for her.**

**" ****Some things will never change.", points out Emily with a shake of her head and a laugh. She's not wrong. Some things never will change. I'll always give Potter a hard time. Its one of the ways that I show how much I care about her; Joey should know by now I'll always be here to make her smile and cheer her up anyway that I'm able to. **

**" ****Pacey used to have a crush on you.", chimes in Joey without hesitation. Regarding her with a deathly scowl I silently plot my revenge. I cannot believe that Joey just went there. What the hell was she thinking? Why would she tell Emily that? I mean, yeah its true but still! What the heck am I supposed to do now? Joey just tossed me under the bus.**

**Nearly choking on my drink, I glare at Joey," Joey, what the hell?"**

**Regarding me with an innocent smile, Joey finishes the last of her dinner," What? I'm just getting the conversational ball rolling Pacey."**

**(Joey's pov)**

**" ****No offense, but you're not exactly my type Pacey.", informs Emily with an amused shake of her head. Oh, ouch. that had to have cut Pacey deep. If I recall correctly, there was a time when Pacey had it bad for Emily. When he wasn't making my life a living hell, he was following her around like a lost puppy dog. It was actually kind of nauseating to watch.**

**" ****He wasn't Joey's either.", pipes in Jack much to Pacey's added displeasure. That's not exactly true. There was a time when I thought the world of Pacey. I was in love with him once. Probably still would be if he hadn't let his insecurities about Dawson get the best of him. Things with Pacey and I were almost perfect until he let me go. That was the second worse day of my life. When Pacey broke up with me at Prom, I was shattered. I don't remember how many times I woke up at night crying because he had hurt me so much.**

**" ****What is this bash on Pacey night?", mutters Pacey slowly becoming agitated. Not wanting to upset Pacey any more than he already is, I grab his hand in mine gently. We're only having a little fun; he shouldn't take it too personally. The last thing I want is for Pacey to become upset and leave. Guess maybe I should cut him some slack; he did come to see me and make sure I was alright after all.**

**Giving Pacey a light shove, I lay back in my bed," We're only teasing you Pace."**

**Putting my plate aside, Emily glances down at her watch," My shift ends soon, did you want me to keep you company Joey?"**

**(Jack's pov)**

**" ****I'm actually kind of tired.", admits Joey with a tired look in her eyes. She looks exhausted, guess I won't keep her much longer. Joey needs her rest that much is for certain. I'll come back in the morning when she is nice and rested. Something tells me that Pacey isn't going anywhere anytime soon. He'll probably stay the night and sleep in that chair. I would too if I didn't think that I would wake up with a kink in my neck.**

**" ****You want us to leave?", I question before standing from my seat hesitantly. To be honestly, leaving is the last thing that I want to do right now. But Joey needs her sleep and who am I to deny her rest? Besides it's not as though I won't be coming by to visit her every chance that I get. I know she is in good hands with Emily looking after her at least.**

**" ****I'm not going anywhere Joe.", warns Pacey without giving Joey much of a choice. She must not mind that much judging by the sleepy smile on her face. Joey might not admit it, but she still needs Pacey. It is nice to see how much he still cares about her even after all these years. I'm not sure if these two will ever work out their differences and get back together, but it would be great if they did.**

**" ****I figured you weren't Pace.", confesses Joey before covering her mouth in a yawn. That is my signal to say my goodbyes and head out of here. I'm not worried now that I know Joey will have Pacey here by her side. He would never let anything happen to her. The look on Pacey's face when I had told him Joey was in the hospital because of Lucas is one I will never forget. He looked as though he wanted to kill the guy. Can't say that I blame him though, I felt the exact same way. ….**


	6. I'm not going anywhere

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the shows high school graduation. The character Emily isn't completely mine, borrowed her from Pretty Little Liars, not a crossover though.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Mixed feelings:**_

_**Chapter #6**_

_**(Emily's pov)**_

**" ****I could get you a cot Pacey.", I offer before once again checking Joey's vitals. Everything seems to be fine from what I can tell. I'm not shocked that Pacey is staying the night here. It is obvious that he is very protective over Joey. She is lucky to have a friend like him, he'd never let anything happen to her that he could prevent.**

**" ****I'm fine sleeping in a chair.", declines Pacey without so much as a second thought. Wow, he is willing to sleep in a chair? That is dedication. Those chairs aren't exactly made for sleeping and really uncomfortable. If he doesn't want a cot, the least I could do is get him a pillow.**

**" ****You could lay with me Pacey.", suggests Joey in a quiet tone. This seems to take Pacey by surprise, guess he wasn't banking on Joey saying that anytime soon. I don't see a problem with it if she doesn't. Pacey will just have to be careful not to disturb any of Joey's monitors.**

**" ****I could?", ponders Pacey with a look of confusion taking over his features. Guess that was the last thing he expected Joey to say. It is easy to see that Joey is grateful he's staying the night with her. Guess if I were Joey I wouldn't exactly want to spend the night in here alone either.**

**Grasping hold of Pacey's hand, Joey pulls him down beside her," It will be nice knowing I'm safe."**

**Wrapping Joey in his arms, Pacey closes his eyes," I'm not letting anyone hurt you ever again."**

**" ****I don't even know what I saw in Lucas.", confesses Joey with a roll of her eyes. I honestly don't either. from what little Joey has told me about the guy he sounded like a real prick. He tried to control everything Joey did. Who wants to be with someone like that? Joey did the right thing breaking up with him. It's just a shame that she ended up here in the process. At least she can sleep well knowing he won't be able to hurt her anymore.**

**" ****Neither do I.", remarks Pacey unable to control the bitter tone in his voice. He must really hate Lucas, especially now. Something tells me that if Pacey ever ran into the guy he would not think twice about kicking the crap out of him. I'm not sure what good it would do him though. All he should worry about now is keeping Joey out of harm's way.**

**" ****I'll check on you first thing in the morning Joey.", I promise before placing a blanket over her gently. She looks so at peace right now. I'm glad that Joey's is my patient. I look forward to taking care of her this next week or so. I'll make sure Joey is back to her old self in no time. It really is great to finally see her again, I just wish we didn't have to run into one another like this.**

**" ****Thanks Emily, you're a life saver.", responds Joey with a thankful smirk. She doesn't have to thank me; I would do just about anything for Joey. She and Bessie are all but family to me. I have known the Potter family almost my entire life. We have been through a lot together to say the least. **

**Placing a light peck on Joey's forehead, I take hold of her hand in mine briefly," Anything for you." …**

**(Pacey's pov)**

**" ****How lucky am I to have Emily as a doctor?", comments Joey aloud to no one in particular. She sure is fortunate; Emily seems to care a great deal about Joey. Last thing I was expecting was to see her again anytime soon. Potter hit the nail on the coffin when she all but blurted out that I used to have a crush on Emily. There was a time when I would have given anything for her to notice me as more than the kid who chased Joey around. Those days are long behind me now. The only one I have eyes for these days is Joey. There was a time when she felt the same for me, not anymore sadly. I ruined everything when I let my damn insecurities get the best of me.**

**" ****Small world.", I mutter in reply before pulling Joey closer to me. This feels nice. It has been years since I last held Joey like this. Having her in my arms, even if only for a little while, is dream come true. What I would do to be able to fall asleep like this with Joey for the rest of my life. I'm not an idiot though, I know tonight is only a fluke. Joey is scared and only wants me by her side so she can sleep with ease. I don't mind though if it means I can have her in my arms once more.**

**" ****Get some sleep Joe.", I whisper in a hushed manner before placing a few kisses on her forehead. This seems to comfort Joey because she closes her eyes with a tired yawn. I could stay up all night and watch her sleep. It isn't as though I have done so before. Jen's grandmother once said, when you love someone you can spend hours watching them sleep, she was right.**

**" ****Goodnight Witter.", mumbles Joey now almost half asleep. With a heavy sigh, I watch as she drifts off, it's not long before she is out cold in my arms. Joey never looks more peaceful than when she is sleeping. I have to admit, she's even more beautiful than the last time I saw her. It is killing me to have her close and not be able to kiss her senseless. I know if I did though it would only spark an argument and that is the last thing that I want. Spending the next few hours watching Joey as she rests, I eventually succumb to sleep myself. Instinctively my arms wrap around her waist and I bury my face into her neck. In a perfect world this is how every night would be if it were up to me.**


	7. Feelings not mutual

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the shows high school graduation. The character Emily isn't completely mine, borrowed her from Pretty Little Liars, not a crossover though.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Mixed feelings:**_

_**Chapter #7**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

_**(a week later)**_

**" ****How happy are you to be leaving the hospital.", questions Emily as she helps me sign the last of my release forms. I'm so happy actually. I was beginning to go insane in there. How could I not? There was nothing for me to do at all. Emily kept me company whenever she wasn't working, I'm thankful to her for this.**

**" ****Very.", I confide with a breath of relief. It is nice to finally not be confined to a hospital bed. Getting around isn't easy to be easy but thankfully I have Emily to help me. she has done so much for me this last week. I don't know what I would have done without her by my side.**

**" ****I'll help you to my car.", assures Emily at my now look of uncertainty. Thank God I wasn't sure I would be able to handle the walk on my own. She sure is amazing that much is for sure. All week Emily went out of her way to make sure that I had the best care and wasn't in pain. She truly cares a great deal for me and I'm glad.**

**" ****Thanks Emily.", I respond with a smile. The quicker I'm out of this place the better. I'm not the biggest fan of hospitals, never have been. It is nice to be out of that bed once and for all. I'll probably still be stuck in one for a while longer until my ankle heals up. I don't mind much though; at least I will be able to get around once more.**

**Opening the car door for me, Emily helps me in," I'm glad you decided to stay with me."**

**Staring out the window, I bite down on my bottom lip," Me too, it was either you or Pacey."**

**(Emily's pov)**

**" ****Didn't want to live with an ex?", I can't help but pry. This seems to catch Joey's attention as she glances over at me. The look on her face is answer enough. It isn't difficult to tell that she is grateful to be staying with me. Pacey asked her more than once to reconsider his offer. Guess the thought of living with him wasn't too appealing though. Poor guy, it is obvious that he wants her back but Joey doesn't seem to want to be attached to anyone these days, can't say I blame her.**

**" ****No, he just kept hinting that he wanted me back.", admits Joey before biting down on her bottom lip. Ah, that could be a real problem if Joey were to become Pacey's roommate. Guess I can see why she chose to stay with me instead. I wonder why she wouldn't want to get back with him. I didn't get the entire story on why those two broke up to begin with, but it isn't hard to tell that Pacey misses Joey a great deal.**

**" ****Guess the feeling isn't mutual?", I inquire before I have a chance to stop myself. Wow, can't believe that I actually asked that. Hope that I didn't cross a line by bringing it up. Joey doesn't seem too upset by my question. Does she not want Pacey back or is she only hesitant about allowing him back into her life?**

**" ****I'm kind of done with relationships for now.", discloses Joey with a mere shrug of her shoulders. Her answer takes me by surprise. Is she serious? Huh, guess this Lucas prick really turned Joey off dating for a while. Can't say that I blame her, the guy was a total control freak. I could see Joey wanting to be alone after all that she has been through.**

**Grabbing Joey's things, I lead her inside," Can't say that I fault you."**

**Limping through the front door, Joey settles onto the couch," Oh thank God."**

**(Joey's pov)**

**" ****You need anything?", ponders Emily as she places my things in a spare room. Do I need anything? Yes, I need food that wasn't made in a hospital and isn't pudding. While we're at it, I also need a nice hot bath to loosen up my muscles. A drink would be amazing too but I'm fairly certainly one of those wouldn't mix well with the painkillers that I'm currently on. Speaking of which, ugh what I wouldn't do to take one of those right now. I ache all over and that short walk kind of tired me out.**

**" ****A hot bath.", I joke with a smile and a laugh. Fine so maybe I'm only half joking, one of those does sound good right about now. Then after I'm eating everything that I can get my hands on and taking a much deserved nap. It will be nice to lie on a bed that's not connected to a bunch of wires and monitors.**

**" ****I could run one for you.", offers Emily as she makes her way back into the living room once more. This girl is reading my mind right now. What would I do without a friend like Emily? Running into her at the hospital was hands down the best thing that could have happened to me. I have had some much fun hanging out with her this last week or so. Fine, maybe I was bed ridden the entire time, but it was still fun having someone to talk with whenever she wasn't working.**

**" ****Don't take this the wrong way, but I love you.", I exclaim with a smirk and a chuckle. I don't care if I'm being over dramatic right now, I need a bath. The last time I actually felt clean was probably a week and a half ago before I found myself confined to a damn hospital bed. Those sponge baths were awkward and uncomfortable to say the least. I'll be happy to finally soak in a tub of bubbles without a nurse washing me. ….**


	8. Settling in

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the shows high school graduation. The character Emily isn't completely mine, borrowed her from Pretty Little Liars, not a crossover though...well it wasn't originally but now I think it may be.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Mixed feelings:**_

_**Chapter #8**_

_**(Emily's pov)**_

**" Bath is ready.", I announce before making my way into the living room once more. I made sure to run a hot one with lots of bubbles for Joey. She's in need of a little relaxing after all she has been through this last week or so. I just may have to take one after she's done. A nice soak does sound really tempting right about now.**

**" Thanks Emily.", calls Joey with a relieved sigh. I watch as she tries and fails to stand from the couch. Poor thing can hardly walk. She might not be in the hospital anymore but that doesn't mean Joey is in any less pain. It's still going to be a while before she is back to her old self. Guess I'll have to be sure to help Joey out as much as I can until she's able to do things on her own again.**

**" Careful Joey, I'll help you undress and get in.", I suggest before putting my arm around Joey and leading her into the bathroom. Sitting her down on the edge of the bath tub, I wait for her to unbutton her shirt before taking it off. Making sure to be gentle, I pull off Joey's socks and help her out of her jeans before lifting her into the tub. There now she is all settled and can finally relax for a bit."**

**" This was probably a good idea, I don't know how I would have done so without hurting myself.", confesses Joey with a slightly frustrated breath. It is easy to see she's not used to being taken care of like this. Joey probably can't wait until she's able to do these kinds of things by herself again. I don't assisting her when needed until then.**

**Pouring water onto Joey's head a few times, I wet her hair. Grabbing the shampoo, I pour a little hand my hands and lightly massage it into her hair before rinsing it out once more," Are you still sore?" **

**Laying back in the tub, Joey closes her eyes," I feel better now sort of, I just ache everywhere."**

**" Wish there was something that I could do.", I acknowledge in a soft voice with a shake of my head. Joey will just have to take it easy until she's all healed. There isn't much I can do to take her pain away aside from the occasional painkiller. Touching my hands to Joey's shoulders, I rub slow circles up and down her back. This seems to ease her a great deal I guess as I soon feel her lean back into my touch. The smell of lavender and bubbles fills my nostrils and I can't help but smile. Maybe taking care of Joey won't be so bad.**

**" You have done more than enough Emily.", assure Joey before leaning back into my arms. Having her this close is definitely taking its toll on me. I'm losing all my senses of restraint. Sometimes I wonder if Joey knows how beautiful she truly is. This girl is all but driving me wild and she has absolutely no clue. No wonder Pacey wants her back so bad. It must be killing him not to be able to hold and kiss her.**

**Combing out Joey's hair, I help her finish washing up," Don't mention it Joey."**

**Closing her eyes when I pour water over her head, Joey gives a playful splash," You got soap in my eyes."**

**(Joey's pov)**

**" My bad.", laughs Emily with a splash of her own. I'm glad to have her around. I don't know how I would manage doing simple tasks like washing myself if Emily weren't here. I can just barely walk and when I do pain shoots through my entire body with every step. Lucas is such a jerk! Thank God I'll never have to see him again. Last I heard he's behind bars where he belong and for a while too. It is nice to know that I can sleep peacefully without worrying about him showing up unexpectedly.**

**" It's cool, I really am glad to be staying with you Emily. You're doing me a huge favor by allowing me to stay with you.", I reveal with a grateful smirk making its way across my face. Living with Pacey and Jack would have been my last resort if Emily hadn't insisted I move in with her. It isn't that I don't want to live with Pacey, I'm just not all that sure if I would be able to do so without falling for him all over again. That is kind of the last thing that I want to do right now. The last time I allowed myself to completely fall for Pacey; he ripped my heart out and stomped on it like a grape. It damn near killed me when Pacey broke up with me at Prom. For all I knew things were great between the two of us, I was happier than ever…apparently he was. If lived with Pacey and fell for him all over again and something like that happened? I don't think that I would ever recover.**

**" I'm glad to have you here Joey trust me, it's nice having you around. Want to watch a movie once your dressed again?", questions Emily with a hopeful gleam in her eyes. A movie sounds awesome! It has been a while since I have been able to just lay back, watch a movie and eat ice cream. Oh I seriously hope Emily have ice cream, I could really go for some cookie dough right about now. I miss having movie nights, haven't really had one of those since high school, this could be fun.**

**" I'm in.", I agree eagerly, this seems to startle Emily and make her chuckle. Guess she could tell how excited I am. It is great to be out of that damn hospital bed. Ugh, I hated not being able to get up and do whatever I wanted. Emily kept me company a lot of the time. We have grown close this last week or so, it's nice to have to talk and joke and laugh with. We're slowly becoming really close friends, I feel as though I could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge me. …**


	9. Awkward wishful thinking

_ **Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the shows high school graduation. The character Emily isn't completely mine, borrowed her from Pretty Little Liars, not a crossover though.**_

_ **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**_

_ **Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_ **Mixed feelings:**_

_ **Chapter #9**_

_ **(Emily's pov)**_

" **Jo…Joe…Joey.", I whisper into her ear softly before rubbing at my eyes tiredly. Joey seems to have fallen asleep on my arm. It isn't that I mind, I just lost feeling in my arm. The numbness is what startled me awake. My arm feels as though it has a million pins and needles in it currently, not the greatest feeling in the world.**

" **Huh, yeah?", mumbles Joey in a groggy voice not bothering to open her eyes. She was out cold that much is for sure. I kind of feel bad for waking her, but I'd like to regain use of my arm. Joey looks so peaceful right now; I dozed off watching her sleep. It was nice having her curled up in my arms. This definitely wasn't something that I was expecting, I'm not exactly going to complain or question it much though.**

" **You fell asleep on me.", I reveal with a sleepy smirk before stretching out in my seat. Sitting up beside me slowly, Joey rubs at her eyes with a yawn. Those painkillers must have kicked in halfway through our second movie. Before I knew what was happening Joey's head was on my shoulder and she was out like a light. I could have just as easily woken her up, but I honestly didn't want to. It felt nice having her close to me. Truth be told I almost regret waking her up the way that I did.**

" **Sorry, I'll go to bed.", apologizes Joey in a quiet manner before moving to climb out of bed. She's leaving? Why? I didn't say that she had to. I would actually like it if Joey stayed. If I asked her to, would she? Guess the only way for me to find out is to take a chance and ask her.**

**Grasping hold of Joey's hand, I stop her from leaving," You could stay, I don't mind Joey…really."**

**Laying back beside me, Joey pulls the blankets over her and settles in next to me once more," How come you woke me up then?"**

" **My arm went completely numb.", I disclose with a light chuckle and shake of my head. Huh, Joey actually stayed. I didn't think that she would, guess I was wrong. This is nice, who would have thought Joey and I would get along so well. Well, fine we have known one another forever so that was kind of a given. I'm not certain Joey is as fond of me as I am of her though. I'm not exactly sure when it happened, but lately I have started to notice Joey in a different way. I think that I'm slowly becoming more than a little bit smitten with her. It's kind of difficult not to what with all the time we have been spending together recently.**

" **I'm so tired.", complains Joey before curling up beside me once more. I noticed, I answer silently with an amused shake of my head. Joey's hair is a complete mess. She looks so cute right now. Does she know how hard it is for me to behave? The last thing I want to do is anything that would Joey uncomfortable. I'm not sure how she feels about me or even if she would be into me in that way…but I can't help wanting to kiss her senseless.**

" **You look it.", I agree with an exhausted sigh of my own. Today was a long day. It took a bit to get Joey and her things settled in but we managed. Signing all those release forms from the hospital felt like it took forever. By the time we got home, all I wanted to day was make dinner and watch a good movie. Thankfully I'm off tomorrow so I don't have to worry about getting up at six o'clock in the morning for work.**

" **I don't want to take up your bed.", discloses Joey before moving to climb out of bed. Is she being serious? Why would Joey think that she would be taking up my bed? I don't mind if she stays. I'd actually prefer if she did. It would be nice to wake up next to someone in the morning for once, even if Joey didn't think of me in that way. I hate waking up alone, yet for the last month or so I have been since Talia and I broke up.**

**Placing my arms around Joey's waist, I take a risk and touch my lips to hers in a soft kiss," I don't mind Joey."**

**Not sure how to react, Joey sits up beside me in confusion," Oh, uh Emily I'm not…."**

**(Joey's pov)**

" **I know, wishful thinking I suppose.", interrupts Emily with a shy smile. Wow, I was not expecting that. Emily just kissed me, it caught me way off guard. If it were anyone else, I probably would have clocked them in the jaw. I could never to do to Emily though. She's a great friend and we really seem to get along well, I just don't see her in that way though. I have never actually seen any girl in that way. That was a little awkward. I can't say I'm not flattered by the gesture at least.**

"…**Awkward.", I announce after a few minutes of tension filled silence. This seems to catch Emily's attention and we both share a laugh. Glad we got that out of the way. The last thing I want is for things to be…uncomfortable between the two of us. I'm totally fine with the fact that Emily is gay, it's probably best that I made it clear I'm not though especially if we're going to be roommates now. Wouldn't want Emily to think I was into her when I'm not, she'd only end up hurt and that's the last thing I want.**

" **Sorry.", mutters Emily in a low voice before lowering her gaze from mine. It's now that I almost feel bad for her. I can only imagine how much courage it must have taken for Emily to kiss me only to be rejected. I had no idea she felt that way toward me…or well toward any girl really. Emily being gay comes as a real shock to me. Though I guess it would explain how much time we have been spending together this last week or so. Whenever Emily wasn't making her rounds, she was by my side keeping me company. How could I have been so blind? Oh, that's right I'm kind of an idiot when it comes to things like this, I had absolutely no clue Pacey was into me until he kissed me. Wow do I feel like a moron.**

" **It's ok, let's go to bed.", I assure with a light peck to her cheek. This must have cheered Emily up a bit as I catch her smiling at me sadly. I'm not going to let this ruin things, she's a good friend and right now I could use a few of those. Now all I want to do is go to sleep and forget I ever knew Lucas. What I was thinking staying with him for as long as I did, I'll never know. What is important is he's behind bars where he can't hurt me or anyone else for that matter. I can sleep soundly knowing this. Everything else I can deal with in the morning. I just hope Emily isn't too hurt I don't feel the same about her as she does me. …**


	10. Confusion and Heartache

**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the shows high school graduation. The character Emily isn't completely mine, borrowed her from Pretty Little Liars, not a crossover though.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story.**

**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**

**Mixed feelings:**

**Chapter #10**

**(Emily's pov)**

**" ****Morning Joey.", I whisper softly in her ear. My arms are around her waist and she's curled up against me. I was not expecting to wake up like this. Joey doesn't seem to mind all that much. She hasn't made any attempts to remove herself from my arms. I know this doesn't mean anything though. Joey made that fairly clear last night unfortunately.**

**" ****It's not morning go back to sleep.", groans Joey before pulling the blankets over her head. Someone sure isn't a morning person. That's perfectly fine with me. I could stay like this all day. I don't know what it is about Joey that drives me crazy. It might not have meant anything to her, but that kiss last night was…wow. It had to have been the best I've ever had.**

**" ****Someone sure is cranky.", I tease with an amused shake of my head. Joey certainly is stubborn when she wants to be. She refuses to open her eyes. Guess she isn't ready to wake up just yet. I'm alright with that. I don't mind if we stay in bed all day. Having Joey this close is nice.**

**" ****Can't we just stay in bed?", complains Joey before peeking up at me from under the blanket. How could I say no to that? I can't. If Joey doesn't want to get up that's fine with me. I didn't think that it was possible but Joey looks even more beautiful now than she did last night. Pacey must think that every time he sees her. I'll bet it kills him not to be able to wake up next to her in bed. This is definitely something that I could get used to.**

**Smiling at Joey's head on my shoulder, I rest my hands on her stomach," Won't hear me complain…about last night."**

**Glancing up at me, Joey sneaks a shy kiss," Don't worry about it."**

**" ****Wow, that was unexpected.", I observe with a look of shock taking over my features. Smirking down at Joey, I pull her in for another kiss. Taken back briefly when she nips at my bottom lip, I eagerly return the gesture. I don't know what could have changed from last night, but I'm not about to question it. The feel of Joey's lips on mine is intoxicating. I could get used to this.**

**" ****I'd say.", interrupts none other than Pacey with an agitated sigh. Damn, knew this wouldn't last long. Stealing one more kiss from Joey, I sit up beside her. What is he doing here? More importantly how the heck did he get in? I could have sworn I locked the apartment door last night. I have a feeling there is about to be a lot of arguing in the near future, this can't be good. There goes my chance with Joey.**

**" ****Pacey!", yells Joey with a look of horror on her face. Guess she wasn't expecting to see him either. This can't be good. He does not look very happy. How is Joey going to explain her way out of this mess? I wasn't expecting her to kiss me and I sure as hell know Pacey didn't predict Joey would either.**

**" ****Huh, and I thought last night was awkward.", I joke in an attempt to ease the tension. My plan fails miserably as Joey regards me with a scowl. Whoa, what did I do? She is the one who came onto me just now; it wasn't the other way around. If anyone should be upset it's me.**

**Tossing down the flowers he got Joey, Pacey turns to leave," Guess coming here was a mistake."**

**Not wanting Pacey to leave, Joey attempts to go after him," No it wasn't Pacey, wait!"**

**(Pacey's pov)**

**" ****Why?", I ask in a bitter tone. I don't even bother to turn around. The last thing I want to do is look at Joey. How could she kiss Emily? Why would she want to? Is Joey into her all the sudden? She has to be to do something like that. I knew letting Joey stay with Emily was a bad idea.**

**" ****Because I can't exactly chase you.", points out Joey with a frustrated breath. As though I would even want you to? What could Joey possibly say to explain herself? Nothing, I know what I saw. Here I thought maybe I still stood a chance with Joey. Guess I couldn't have been more wrong.**

**" ****You kissed Emily.", I mutter in disbelief. What the hell was she thinking? Did Joey want to? It sure seemed as though she did. Why else would she? I came here to try and work things out with Joey once and for all. I must have been an idiot. Can't really say that I didn't see this coming, a part of me always figured Emily might have had a thing for Joey. I just never imagined those feelings could have been mutual.**

**"…****.I know.", answers Joey in a hushed manner. Her eyes don't even meet mine. What was I thinking coming here? This obviously was a mistake. How could I think that a mere conversation would solve mine and Joey's problems? Guess I just wanted things to go back to the way they were between us. I'm not sure if they ever will though. Does Joey even miss me? ….**


End file.
